love to catch you
by aizzoma73
Summary: sly meets beautiful women, something isn't as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

That night I had heard retreating footsteps on the roof. I had never thought anyone could steal from me. ME, The greatest of thieves, stolen from? Impossible. Yet when I went in the safe room, the Mongolian rose, had been stolen. That ruby was the size of a baseball and had taken us 3 hours to steal. No one steals from me, Sly Cooper!

I climbed the steps soundlessly. The musty air clouded my senses. The door to the roof squeaked only the tiniest bit as I stepped out. It just so happened to be raining too. Goody. I saw something move near the satellite for the t.v. At first I didn't see anything. Then I turned around... and I saw

her

The first thing I saw was her eyes. They were the kind that burn right into your soul. Her's flashed with an emerald inferno. Then I saw her lips. They seemed to be painted a navy since her fur was purple, but I knew if I had touched her lips no make-up would come off. Then my eyes took in her hair it was an ebony and it whipped across her face. I was entranced by this beautiful siren sent to torture my heart and soul. The lightning flashed across the sky highlighting something in her hand.

It was the rose!

Just as I acknowledged the twice-stolen artifact she whipped her sword in my face making me fall back.. I blinked and she was gone, but I was still dumbfounded. She was the one who stole it? This was bittersweet. On one side a saw one of the 7 wonders right in front of me. On the other she stole part of my hard work. Now I know how some of my enemies feel.

i do not own sly cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later

**A few days later**

Bently and Murray were pretty pissed when I told them the rose was stolen. In fact they both got their revenge. On me. With pranks. Any way we were to steal the onyx pendent from Rajan. The onyx pendent was supposed to turn the wearer invisible and able to dodge any attack. If you wanted it too that is. I thought we were the only thieves there. Boy was I wrong. All the thieves not in jail had found their way here, included my goddess that fell from heaven.

She had on a little black dress that went to her knees. Its collar dipped enough to tease me and was tied like a halter top. While I was staring Bently tried to get my attention. He couldn't talk to me until she had disappeared behind a pillar.

"Sly …Sly …SLY!!" I heard him practically scream into my hidden microphone. "What?"

"The pendent is around Rajan's neck."

"Shit"

"I know"

I saw her appear from the pillar, only one thing. She was a tiger! Somehow she had changed species! I don't know how she wasn't noticed, but she walked right by me, turned her head and winked. Somehow she had recognized me through my disguise. I had even taken off my mask. No one should have recognized me. Anyway since we had to dance to get Carmelita's attention (so she wouldn't recognize me and Murray) I asked my fallen angel to dance. God her smile was enchanting. She was also a tremendous dancer so I didn't step on her feet once. Afterward she leaned forward, kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear. "Congrats on finding me Sly, let's see if you can keep up"

She twirled to the next male while I took Carmelita's hand. Keep up huh; I'll be keeping up so far I'll pass you. While I was distracted by my partners horrible dancing, she cha-cha-ed with Rajan. I never saw her press closer to him. I never saw her whisper in his ear, and I never saw them wander to his chambers. I did see her come out only a moment later with the pendent 'round her neck. She winked at me once more before disappearing.

That was when all hell broke loose.

I had skittered out the door before someone found Rajan unconscious with a needle sticking out of his neck. I was in the van before Carmelita had everyone arrested. I was home and in my bed before realizing someone was in my room. I was asleep before I felt those silky smooth lips kiss mine goodnight.

I do not own sly, rajan, or Carmelita. I do own unknown (the girl sly was after) please to god review


End file.
